Back to the Second Dimension
by Authorofthemonthgoodluck
Summary: Well, I don't want to reveal too much so I'll just say it's a follow on from Across the second dimension
1. Back to the Second Dimension Overview

Again another dimension

So the beginning is really the same as every other episode, it starts off with Phineas and Ferb building a contraption, this time it's a colour changer portal, walk through the portal and you come out through the next one and change colour. "Whatcha doin'?" Phineas greets Isabella, and they have a small conversation about, as always, what they're doing…

Isabella agrees to test the portal, and comes out fully pink. Then it goes to Dr. Doof who is watching television, the doorbell rings and he sets up a trap and answers the door with a piece of string, obviously expecting Perry to be there, instead in the trap he found Professor Goodensmirtz, bruises and all, after a few back stories they agree to team up.

Back to P&F and Isabella, Isabella is annoyed at Phineas as her mum is going to completely freak out when she finds out that she is pink, they tell her not to worry because she only needs to step through the portal again, but as she does Dr. Doof's Inator that allows him to travel to the 2nd dimension accidentally fires on the portal and Isabella is sent through, P&F jump through after her, shortly followed by Candace who screams as she jumps in.

They find themselves back in the 2nd dimension, at Doof's House, 2nd Dimension Doof is there and playing with his train and Phineas talks to him like an old friend and tells Isabella about last time, he suddenly remembers about Agent P and everything else. "Whoa, sudden headache!"

As he remembers, Doof and Good from the 2nd dimension use a successful Inator, Phineas picks up a pamphlet and opens it up, "So you've discovered your pet is a- Ferb, look!" Ferb turns round and Phineas falls through a portal in the book, he is clinging on to the pages of the book but they start to tear, Phineas lets go and falls into the pit of lava below him, well he would've if Isabella hadn't have grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, he suddenly remembers, "Uh! I remember, Isabella!" He kisses her slowly and softly, they come apart, and Phineas declares they are going home.

They get back home, and lay out under the stars together.

**Thanks guys, I'll be posting the dialogue after I've uploaded this.**


	2. In the beginning

Chapter 1 – In the beginning

**Phineas: Ferb, I think we're done.**

**Ferb Winks**

**Phineas looks over to Perry**

**Phineas: Would you like the honour?**

**Perry bites a switch and pulls it down**

**Two weird Star-Treks like portals open up and turn purple**

**The gate swings open**

**Isabella: Whatcha doin?**

**Phineas: Only making an AWESOME colour changing portal!**

**Isabella: Isn't that like the Portal to Mars that you created?**

**Phineas: No, no it's not.**

**/**

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!**

**Doof: My latest invention is ready, and just in time for my rival, Professor Goodensmirtz to arrive**

**Doorbell rings**

**Doof: Oh, he's here!**

**Doof opens the door**

**Goodensmirtz: Hello Evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz, I see that you're a… Pharmacist now?**

**Doof: NO! People always get confused by the lab coat! So… Professor Goodensmirtz, now that you're here…**

**/**

**Isabella screams**

**Isabella: I'm pink!**

**Phineas: So?**

**Isabella: So? So, my mom's going to kill me!**

**Phineas: We'll just reverse it!**

**Isabella: Phineas Flynn, you better do!**

**The Inator hits the portals and Isabella walks through to the second dimension, although she doesn't realise that**

**Phineas: Huh? Isabella? You're in another dimension!**

**The portal starts to close, so Phineas and Ferb jump in, followed closely by Candace and Jeremy. TO BE CONTINUED**

**I DO NOT OWN P&F, IT BELONGS TO DISNEY, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION**


	3. Back to the second

Chapter 2 – Back to the second

**Phineas: Err, Ferb? I don't think we're in Danville anymore.**

_**Phineas looks out a balcony to see a world with a purple sky, dark buildings and the word 'DOOFENSHMIRTZ' written everywhere in neon green writing.**_

**Doofenshmirtz: Ah, you returned. I presume Professor Goodensmirtz completed the otherdimensionator.2 and sent you here.**

**Phineas: Professor Who?**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: Professor Goodensmirtz, he's working with the other me.**

**Isabella: Who's this guy?**

**Phineas: I don't know.**

**Doofenshmirtz: A better question, why are you pink?**

**He points to Isabella**

**Isabella realises she is Pink**

**Isabella: AHHH!**

**Doofenshmirtz: Are you saying you don't remember it at all?**

**Phineas: Should I?**

**Doofenshmirtz: Anyway, I just wanted you to come here so I could thank you for bringing my Choo-**

**The portal opens up and Doofenshmirtz, Goodensmirtz, Perry and Candace fall through, Perry falls into the toy train and knocks it off the edge of the building**

**Doofenshmirtz: Choo?**

**Doofenshmirtz 1: Uh-Oh, that can't be overly good.**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: CHOO CHOO! Oh you've forced my hand… Again…**

**Doofenshmirtz 2 pulls out a rememberanator**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: Remember all, Phineas… Err… Remind me?**

**Phineas: Flynn. Phineas Flynn**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: Remember all, Phineas and Ferb Flynn-**

**Phineas: No wait, I'm Phineas Flynn, this is Ferb Fletcher, my brother.**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: But that makes no sense, you can't be brothers with different last names.**

**Phineas: Step… Brother.**

**Doofenshmirtz 2: Oh, well… REMEMBER ALL!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, ALREADY SAID THIS, BLAH BLAH, ETC. ETC.


	4. Deja Vu

Chapter 3 – Déjà vu

**Phineas: Whoa, what just happened?**

**Ferb: Well, either we just got hit by a laser, or we're dreaming.**

**Phineas: Touché.**

**Isabella: I still don't under- Uh-Oh…**

**Phineas: What is it?**

**Isabella: Uh, nothing.**

**Dr. Doofenshmirtz 2: So, you remember everything?**

**Phineas: How would we know?**

**Doof 2: Because you just would.**

**Phineas: Yeah, but if we forgot it in the first place, how would we know that our heads aren't just toying with us?**

**Doof 2: Because, well, they're just not. Besides, you should be feeling a serious sense of Déjà vu? Am I right?**

**Ferb: Well…**

**Phineas: Don't say it Ferb…**

**Isabella: Who is this guy?**

**Phineas: You don't want to know…**

**Perry: Grrldddrlddrgrr**

**Phineas: Perry?**

**Phineas turns around and sees Perry, he picks him up and remembers that he is Agent P**

**Phineas: Uh! Perry! You're a secret agent!**

**Phineas drops Perry in shock**

**Perry: Grrldddrlddrgrr**

**Phineas: Whoops, sorry Perry, I'm just a little bit shocked.**

**Perry: Grrldddrlddrgrr**

**Doof 2: Oh, yes, this is good. Now back to your own dimension.**

**Phineas: Err, okay?**

**Phineas: Just one question, how?**

**Doof 2: What do you mean how, you literally escaped me and fixed a machine that lets you jump through dimensions. How can you **_**not **_**know how to do it again?**

**Phineas: Well our memories were wiped.**

**Doof 2: Oh, yeah, well have a go.**

**Phineas: Err, okay.**

**/**

**Isabella 2: Sir, I've picked something up**

**Candace 2: What is it?**

**Isabella 2: It's a bit ironic, but just as soon as Doofenshmirtz returned to power, your brothers from the other dimension showed up, and they're with him now.**

**Candace 2: Hmm, Gretchen!**

**Gretchen 2: Sir?**

**Candace 2: Monitor the doofenchannel, keep him under surveillance.**

**Gretchen 2: Aye, aye, sir!**

**Candace 2: Addison, get all our best man gathered together and gather up some weapons.**

**Addison 2: Yes, sir!**

**Candace 2: Isabella we're going in.**

**/**

**Phineas: Well it's done, see you later Dr. D**

**Isabella: Err, Phineas…**

**Phineas: What?**

**Isabella: There's a, err…**

**Ferb: Swat team.**

**Phineas: WHAT?**

**/**

**SWAT Soldier: Sir, we see them.**

**SWAT Commander: Good, shoot on sight.**

**/**

**Phineas: RUN!**

**SWAT Team shoot and Phineas grabs Isabella and pulls her out the way.**

**Phineas: Whew, that was close.**

**SWAT Team run through the portal and chase them**

**Perry snarls and grabs a pole**

**Phineas: Perry?**

**Perry puts on his hat and starts attacking the soldiers**

**SWAT Soldier: Retreat!**

**Perry: ****Grrldddrlddrgrr**

**Phineas: Yeah, go Agent P!**

**Perry gets hit and Phineas catches him**

**Phineas: Gulp.**

**Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Perry run away, the SWAT Team run through a door and Perry hits them with it.**

**Perry: Grrldddrlddrgrr**

**Perry pulls them all out a window and pulls out his parachute, they all cling onto his parachute.**

**Phineas: We need to find a way home.**

**They land when Phineas discovers something and picks it up**

**Phineas: So you've discovered you're pet is a- Ferb, look at this!**

**Ferb winks**

**Phineas opens it up, as he leans in closer to read some smaller writing a portal opens and he falls through**

**Isabella: PHINEAS!**

**Isabella grabs his hand**

**Phineas: Isabella, I'm slipping!**

**Isabella tightens her grip**

**Ferb: Err…**

**Butter lands on his head and falls on the ground**

**Candace: Butter? (By the way, Candace was their the whole time, I just forgot about her and didn't add much speech for her)**

**More butter lands on the ground**

**Isabella: Uh-oh, this can't be good.**

**Phineas: Isabella, don't let go…**

**Isabella: Trust me, I won't, I mean you're over a bubbling boiling lake of lava.**

**A block of butter hits Isabella's hand**

**Phineas: Isabella, I'm slipping!**

**Isabella: Phineas! Hold on!**

**Another one hits her hand**

**Phineas: Isabella!**

**Isabella: Guys, get behind me and help me pull him up.**

**They help her by pulling her back but one block of butter hits Candace's foot, she slips and Isabella lets go of Phineas.**

**Isabella: PHINEAS!**

**Phineas: ISABELLA!**

**Phineas continues to fall…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry for the suspense, but I felt like I was adding too much of the story into one chapter.**


	5. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 4 – Alone in a strange reality

**Phineas: ISABELLA!**

**Isabella: NOOO!**

**Then Phineas disappeared, much to Isabella's surprise, Perry was filming…**

**Isabella: Perry?**

**Perry gives Isabella the camera**

**Isabella: What?**

**She looks at the film, and it shows that Phineas didn't burn into lava, he just disappeared**

**/**

**Phineas: What, where am I?**

**Phineas 2: Candace, he's awake.**

**Candace 2: Good. Phineas, can you hear me?**

**Phineas: Yeah… Where am I?**

**Candace 2: You almost died, lucky Isabella got some inside information and we were there to rescue you.**

**Phineas: So it was you who saved me…**

**Candace 2: Yeah, now come on…**

**/**

**Isabella: We've got to go find him…**

**Ferb: Well, it won't be that hard…**

**Candace: How do you know?**

**Ferb: Well… He'll be where the action is.**

**Candace: Well, I think I know another way to find him…**

**Isabella: We need to go to your house, Candace…**

**Candace: Are you kidding me?**

**Isabella: Well, your house in this dimension.**

**They walk into the door of Candace's house.**

**Candace: Hello? Anyone home?**

**No answer.**

**Candace: Good.**

**Ferb goes to the sofa and pulls down the painting to reveal the secret door to Perry's lair**

**Isabella: Good going, Ferb**

**Ferb gives a thumbs up, and they all slide down.**

**TO BE CONTINUED, yes this chapter was quite short but I'm thinking on making them short so if you have to leave halfway between one then you won't have to search through a massive page full of lines. ;)**


	6. Rediscovering Perry's lair

Chapter 5 – Re-discovering Perry's lair

**Isabella: Wee!**

**They all slide down, all except Candace.**

**Candace: Can't... Move...**

**Candace slowly grudges down the narrow hole, barely fitting**

**They all arrive in Perry's Lair**

**Isabella: Whoa!**

**Ferb: I remember there being a keyhole somewhere.**

**Candace: Well it is a different dimension**

**Isabella: She's got a point, I mean in our dimension an evil scientist isn't ruler, a kind, warm-hearted mayor is.**

**Doofenshmirtz pops up on the screen**

**Doofenshmirtz: Surprise! Oh and I heard what you said about my brother, and he isn't kind **_**or **_**warm-hearted!**

**Isabella: Ok?**

**Doofenshmirtz: Now, prepare to meet your doom!**

**Candace: Again? Really?**

**Doofenshmirtz pulls out a puppet**

**Puppet: Doom!**

**Ferb: Again? Really?**

**Doofenshmirtz: Oh, quiet you! Anyway, aren't you supposed to you know, not talk a lot.**

**Ferb: Yes. Yes I am.**

**Doofenshmirtz: Hrm. Fine by me. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR D-**

**Isabella: -Er guys,**

**Doofenshmirtz: Oh, what do you want now?**

**Isabella: What do you mean, doom **_**again?**_

**Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I get it, you're new at this, huh? Well, you'll just see.**

**Candace: Not if I have anything to say about it.**

**Doofenshmirtz: What? You? You couldn't hurt a fly!**

**Candace: No?**

**Fly buzzes past Candace and she slaps it in between two fingers.**

**Doofenshmirtz: Oh.**

**Candace: Come on in!**

**Doofenshmirtz: What? What do you- Ooooohhh! Uh-Oh.**

**Candace runs to the screen and back flips off of it onto a floating train**

**Candace 2: Good to see you again.**

**Candace: You too!**

**Phineas 2: Ferb!**

**Phineas: Isabella!**

**Both Phineas' throw weapons for the two, Candace 2 gives Candace two grappling hooks.**

**Candace: Alright, we kicked your butt once we'll do it again.**

**Doofenshmirtz: Oh, really, you think you 8**

**Phineas: 9**

**Doofenshmirtz: You **_**9 **_**can beat me and my army of normbots?**

**Phineas: Yes, yes we can.**

**The screen smashes and floods of Normbots race through.**

**Isabella 2: Sir, they're coming out of the walls!**

**Isabella fires upon them**

**Candace/Candace 2: Well keep on them! Whoa, spooky**

**Candace 2: Isabella, you and Phineas keep the walls secured**

**Phineas: Which one?**

**Candace 2 points to Phineas 2**

**Candace: Phineas, you and Perry need to stop them coming through**

**Phineas: Again, which one?**

**Candace: You!**

**They run off**

**Candace: Ferb, Isabella, keep them coming out of the doors.**

**/**

**Perry and Phineas are crawling through air vents.**

**Phineas: Perry, why do you have so many air vents in here?**

**Perry chatters, stopping and waving franticly to try and tell him there weren't any in here before.**

**He looks at Phineas' back pocket and takes the animal translator out of it.**

**Perry: They're weren't any!**

**Phineas: What?**

**A Razor Blade comes down from the top of the vent, and the fans turn on.**

**Phineas: UH OH! HOLD ON!**

**Doofenshmirtz: I told you, didn't I... DOOM!**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
